Surprise for Xiumin
by Uzumaki Narusasu
Summary: Ketika member EXO ingin memberikan Xiumin hadiah ulang tahun yaitu DBSK dan JYJ bernyanyi dalam 1 panggung lagi.


Title : Surprise for Xiumin.

Author : Uzumaki Narusasu.

Cast : DBSK's member and EXO's member.

Genre : Friendship and little romance.

Leght : Twoshoot.

Warning : Tidak sesuai EYD, Typos, Author abal-abal.

.

Pagi hari di dorm EXO

.

Saat ini member EXO sedang melakukan rutinitas pagi mereka. Ada yang mandi, memasak, dan menonton.

"Sehun, lihat itu. Yunho sunbae sangat pintar menari, ne?" Kata Jongin yang sedang menonton penampilan TVXQ.

"Ne, kau benar Jongin." Kata Sehun.

"Aku ingat waktu mereka masih berlima, penampilan mereka sangat memuaskan." Kata Jongin lagi.

"Tentu saja, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi mereka. Mereka itu sub vokal terbaik." Kata Sehun.

"Ne, kau benar Sehun. Aku jadi ingin melihat mereka lagi dalam satu panggung." Kata Jongin.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Mereka sudah keluar dari SM." Kata Suho.

"Eh, memangnya kenapa kalau mereka sudah keluar? Memangnya tidak boleh masuk lagi yah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Entahlah, aku juga kurang tau." Kata Suho.

"Masalah mereka dengan SM 'kan sudah selesai, jadi mereka bisa masuk lagi 'kan?" Kata Jongin.

"Iya juga sih, tapi apa mereka mau masuk lagi yah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tanyakan saja pada mereka, apa mereka mau kembali bersama lagi? Aku sangat ingin melihat mereka bersama lagi. Aku juga ingin melihat hyung yang cantik itu." Kata Sehun sambil membayangkan wajah Jaejoong.

Plak

"Hey, hati-hati kalau bicara. Kau bisa dihapkido Yunho sunbae nanti, dia tak main-main jika menyangkut dengan kekasihnya." Jongin dengan kebaikan hatinya memberikan jitakan sayang kepada Sehun.

"Eh, mereka masih berhubungan? Kenapa aku tidak tau?" Kata Chanyeol.

"Memangnya mereka harus memberi tahumu, huh? Lagi pula tanpa diumumkan semua orang tau kalau mereka masih berhubungan, kau saja yang pabo." Jongin tersenyum meremehkan kearah Chanyeol.

"Eh, benarkah? Kalau begitu aku harus mewawancarai Yunho hyung nanti." Sehun berkata dengan semangat.

"Hei, aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kita menyuruh JYJ dan TVXQ bersama lagi?" Bendrong Baekhyun yang baru datang dari dapur. Dia mendengar percakapan para member dari dapur, dan sepertinya masakannya sudah jadi.

"Itu bukan persoalan yang mudah. JYJ pasti masih sakit hati dengan kontrak budak yang SM berikan." Kata Baekhyun yang baru datang dengan D.O.

"Kita coba saja dulu, bujuk dengan membawa nama Cassiopeia. Lagi pula ulang tahun Xiumin sudah dekat 'kan? Itu bisa menjadi ulang tahun paling mengesankan baginya. Xiumin 'kan Cassiopeia." Usul Baekhyun.

"Iya, kita coba saja dulu. Tapi, diantara kalian ada yang tau dimana dorm JYJ?" Semua member menggeleng kompak.

"Kalau begitu dorm TVXQ saja dulu yang kita kunjungin. Setelah itu, kita tanyakan dimana dorm JYJ berada" Usul Baekhyun.

"Wahh... Kau pintar juga" Kata Chen.

"Tentu saja. Baekhyun gitu" Kata Baekhyun.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan mulai makan? Aku sudah lapar" Kata Sehun sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Ah iya, ayo kita makan dulu" Kata Suho. Semua member kemudian berjalan ke arah ruang makan.

.

Setelah makan dan berganti pakaian.

.

"Ayo teman-teman, kita ke dorm TVXQ!" Kata Jongin dengan semangat.

"Ayo!" Kata member dengan semangat.

Setelahnya mereka menaiki mobil van khusus EXO kemudian pergi ke dorm sunbae mereka.

"Hyung, apa benar ini tempatnya?" Tanya Sehun ketika mereka sudah sampai di tujuan.

"Tentu saja, aku yakin" Kata Jongin.

Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Ketika mereka akan naik lift, mereka melihat seorang wanita yang membawa banyak barang.

"Agashi, kelihatannya anda membawa banyak barang. Bagaimana kalau kita membantu untuk membawanya?" Kata Sehun.

"Eh? Agashi? Aku ini laki-laki! Kalian tidak lihat wajahku yang tampan ini?!" Kata 'wanita' tadi dengan kesal.

"Eh? Laki-laki? Tapi, mana mungkin orang secantik anda itu seorang pria. Lihat saja rambut pirang berponi yang menutupi kening, memakai kaca mata hitam, memakai skinny jeans, T-shirt putih, dan cardigan hitam. Anda itu seorang wanita, meskipun agak tomboy sih." Kata Suho panjang lebar.

"Mwo? Kalian! Ish!" Orang tadi segera menghentakkan kakinya kesal kemudian masuk ke dalam lift.

"Hei, wanita yang tadi sangat cantik yah. Aku harus mendapatkannya." Kata Sehun.

"Ya! Dia itu akan menjadi milikku!" Kata Jongin.

"Hei-hei, sudahlah. Kita harus menuju ke dorm DBSK 'kan? Ayo kita masuk ke dalam lift." Kata Suho.

"Baiklah" Kata semua member.

.

.

.

"Ini tempatnya 'kan? Aku agak segan masuk ke dalam dorm senior kita yang hebat itu" Kata Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo Baek, pencet belnya." Kata Jongin.

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

Cklek

"Eoh? Ada apa?" Kata seseorang yang membuka pintu.

"Apa benar ini dorm TVXQ?" Tanya Suho.

"Tentu saja. Silahkan masuk." Kata orang tadi.

"Jadi, ada apa kalian kesini?"

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi anda ini siapa yah?" Kata Chanyeol.

"Kalian tidak mengenalku? Aku Kim Junsu." Kata Junsu sambil tersenyum.

"Hah? Junsu? Junsu siapa?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kim Junsu, jadi ada apa?" Kata Junsu.

"Yunho sunbae dan Changmin sunbae dimana? Bisa kita bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Jongin.

"Mereka ada di dalam. Sebentar aku panggilkan Changmin. FOOD MONSTER! ADA YANG MENCARIMU!"

Semua member hanya cengok melihat kejadian itu.

"Hahh... Hahh... Hahh.. Ada apa bebek?" Tanya Changmin setelah berlari dari dapur.

"Mereka mencarimu. Memang mereka ini siapa?" Kata Junsu santai.

"Mereka ini anak-anak EXO. Ah ya, jadi ada apa kalian mencariku?" Kata Changmin setelah duduk di sofa.

"Sebetulnya kita juga memerlukan Yunho sunbae untuk pembicaraan ini, hyung" Kata Suho.

"Yunho hyung tidak boleh diganggu sebetulnya. Dia sedang sibuk" Kata Changmin.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Sebetulnya, ummm, kita ingin TVXQ dan JYJ bergabung kembali. Hyung tahu 'kan kalau Xiumin sangat mengidolakan DBSK? Rencananya kami ingin agar dia melihat penampilan kalian di atas panggung, maksudnya 5 member DBSK di satu panggung sebagai hadian untuknya." Kata Jongin.

"Sepertinya ini agak sulit. Tunggu dulu, aku panggilkan Yoochun hyung." Kata Changmin kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Dia berjalan ke arah salah satu pintu yang ada di dorm.

"Hyung. Keluarlah, ada hal penting yang ingin ku bicarakan" Kata Changmin.

Cklek

Yoochun keluar dari kamarnya.

Semua member terkejut melihat Yoochun, kemudian menatap horror Junsu yang ada di sana.

"A-ada apa? Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" Kata Junsu salah tingkah.

"Hyung itu Kim Junsu JYJ?" Kata Suho dengan tatapan menyelidiknya.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" Kata Junsu.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata JYJ ada di dorm TVXQ" Kata Jongin.

"JYJ memang sering ke sini. Lagi pula tidak ada yang melarang, kok. Jadi, ada apa?" Kata Yoochun santai dan duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Emm, begini hyu-"

Cklek

Salah satu pintu terbuka, kemudian keluar seorang namja tinggi dan mengeluarkan aura yang menakutkan.

Dia segera menuju pintu dorm tanpa melihat siapa yang ada di ruang tamu.

Blam

"Tadi itu siapa, hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Itu Yunho hyung. Auranya memang agak menakutkan." Kata Changmin berbisik.

"Yunho hyung mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Entahlah." Kata Junsu mengangkat bahunya.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian

.

Cklek

Yunho kembali masuk ke dalam dorm dengan banyak barang di tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya merangkul pinggang seseorang. Dia melepaskan rangkulannya kemudian masuk ke dalam dapur untuk menyimpan barang-barangnya.

"E-eh? Bukannya ini agashi yang tadi?" Kata Suho ketika melihat seseorang yang dirangkul Yunho.

"Kalian lagi? Ada apa kalian kesini?" Kata orang tadi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Eh, kita ada urusan dengan member TVXQ dan JYJ." Kata Suho.

"Tapi aku juga member JYJ!" Kata orang tadi berteriak.

"Tunggu dulu, memangnya ada apa ini Jae hyung?" Kata Yoochun.

"Tadi ketika aku ingin naik lift, mereka memanggilku agashi dan juga cantik! Apa mereka tidak melihat kalau aku ini sangat tampan?!" Kata orang tadi emosi.

"Ada apa, boo?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara dinginnya.

"Yunnie, salah satu dari mereka yang mengataiku cantik tadi." Kata orang itu sambil mempoutkan bibir penuhnya.

"Umma, appa, mereka ingin berbicara dengan kita. Nanti saja kalian mengurus masalah cantik-cantik itu." Kata Changmin sedikit kesal.

"Ish! Baiklah, jadi ada apa kalian datang kemari?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah duduk di sofa, tepatnya dia dipangku oleh Yunho.

"Begini umma, mereka ingin kita berlima tampil di 1 panggung dalam rangka acara menyambut ulang tahun Xiumin." Kata Changmin menjelaskan.

"E-eh? Entahlah, aku tidak yakin kita bisa melakukan hal itu." Kata Jaejoong.

"Hyung, kami mohon. Ini demi member kali yang sangat mengidolakan DBSK." Kata Suho memohon.

"Entahlah. Coba kalian tanyakan pada Yunnie bearku, aku tidak bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri. Dia 'kan leadernya. Aku ingin membuat minuman dulu di dapur." Kata Jaejoong kemudian pergi.

"Jadi bagaimana, hyung?" Kata Jongin.

"Baiklah, ini demi Cassiopeia. Sepertinya ini juga saatnya aku mengumumkan kepada dunia tentang hubunganku dengan Boojae-ku." Kata Yunho masih dengan suara dinginnya.

"Yes! Terima kasih hyung!" Kata member EXO kemudian membow dengan kompak.

"Baiklah, jadi nanti rencananya seperti ini..."

TBC

Ini hanya fanfic abal-abal yang ada di otak saya. Buatnya bahkan tidak sampai sejam.

_Uzumaki-Narusasu_


End file.
